Personal dental hygiene generally refers to the use of toothbrushes, toothpastes/gels, dental floss, toothpicks and the like. To be effective, these various items must be utilized periodically, in particular, following meals or snacks and regardless of the location. Carrying the various items is awkward and as a result the tendency becomes not to brush or otherwise perform dental hygiene except at very convenient times and places. To overcome this deficiency, various structures have heretofore been proposed which are in the nature of toothbrushes having self-contained supply of dentifrice and generally designed for a single use and subsequent disposal. Other devices, which are reusable, are toothbrushes designed to be folded or otherwise compacted to facilitate carrying in a pocket or purse. To be effective, these require the carrying of toothpaste, floss and dental picks separately.
Additionally, flossing devices have been provided in the prior art which, although small in structure, are designed for a single or perhaps several uses and then disposal. Further, the prior art dental hygiene toothbrushes, which are not particularly small, and flossing devices are not packaged together, creating a tendency not to clutter a pocket or purse carrying the means to provide proper dental hygiene.